1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile device with a panel assembly for displaying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices provide a variety of functions and can perform composite operations according to the functions. Mobile devices may further include separate input units, such as keyboards or mouse devices, to assist users as they have to operate corresponding functions. However, the need to carry these separate units causes an inconvenience for the users. In order to resolve this problem, recent mobile devices are equipped with touch screens instead of keyboards or mouse devices.
A touch screen is configured as a panel assembly that includes a display panel for displaying images and a touch screen panel, installed to the display panel, for detecting a user's touches occurred thereon. Mobile devices with touch screens can detect user's touches and can perform corresponding functions, such as an image displaying function, etc., based on the detected touches.
However, such mobile devices are disadvantageous in that their touch screens may malfunction during the touch operations. For example, when a user's finger touches a particular position on the touch screen, a pooling phenomenon, showing a specific pattern, appears at a position spaced apart from the touched position on the touch screen. The pooling phenomenon may occur when the display panel and the touch panel contact each other according to the user's touch. In addition, the pooling phenomenon may also occur when friction is generated on the rear side of the display panel.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus for preventing a pooling phenomenon in a mobile device.